Persecusion de las chicas vampiro XDD parte 3
by Megan Russo
Summary: Inuyasha y los chicos siguen intrigados y no se detendran hasta saber si las chicas son verdaderas vampiros.


**Los personajes de "Inuyahsa" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y yo hago esto solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

Inuyasha: esta muy oscuro aqui  
>Kikiou: eso es lo lindo...idiota - susurre esto ultimo pero creo q igual lo escucho xD<br>Inuyasha: ¬¬  
>nos sentamos, el lugar estaba un poco lleno<br>Kagura: y...que nos cuentan?  
>Kagome: nosotras nos vamos, no queremos estar aqui<br>Rin: si vamos a ir a buscar...cosas  
>Kikiou: no! no se vayan! O.O! - susurrandoles<br>Kagome: queremos irnos este lugar esta lleno! y estos tipos nos emputan!  
>Rin: no vamos a sufrir con vos ¬ ¬<br>Kikiou: ¬ ¬ yo tambie me voy - pero Sango me apreto la pierna y me hizo sentar otra vez  
>Sango: ¬ ¬<br>Kikiou: creo...que mejor me quedo  
>Sango: mejor!<br>Miroku: oh nada que ver que se vayan  
>Kagome: ya vinimos aqui ya no queremos...chau <p>

-las dos se salieron super rápido- 

Kouga: son veloces  
>Kagura: jajaja cuando quieren <p>

-las dos nos miramos, estabamos emputadas de que nos hayan seguido! aunque nos caian y todo, no daba que de pronto tengan ganas de conocernos- 

Inuyasha:y en que colegio están?  
>Kagura: en el britanico<br>Inuyasha: vos mas?  
>Kikiou: ? *.*<br>Sango: *o*, ?  
>Kagura: si, si<br>Miroku: y que hacen en su tiempo libre?  
>Kagura: a mi me gusta hacer de todo voy al gimnacio...y bla bla bla bla<p>

-Kagura se las paso charlando con los chicos, y diciendole toda su vida, yo le apretaba la pierna para que se calle, y no diga mas, pero ella seguia, lo hacia cada vez que se emocionaba, eso enojaba mucho! queria pegarle!—

Kikiou: ajam, y no queres decirle de una vez a que hora entras al baño y a que hora salis? - diciendole en susurro  
>Sango: te juro, que se calle<br>Kagura: y eso! ^^  
>los chicos: O.O* !<br>Inuyasha: ahm! bien  
>Miroku: y ustedes chicas?<br>Kikiou: me gusta leer y escribir  
>Sango: a mi tambie y escuchar musica<br>Sensshomaru: nada mas? 

-las dos movimos la cabeza en forma negativa- 

Kouga: deberian ser como Kagura, detallistas  
>Sango: y contarte nuestra vida?<br>Kagura: oigan yo no les conte mi vida  
>Miroku: claro que no<br>Kikiou: pff!  
>Kagura: uhm! mis papas!, no quieren?<br>las dos: no, gracias  
>Inuyasha: coman! coman!<br>Sango: no! 

-yo lo mire super feo, y dale con que seguian insistiendo! parecia que no le habia bastado con lo que le habia dicho afuera!  
>Inuyasha: ok no coman...O.o!<br>Miroku: y les gustan los dias nublados no?  
>las tres: sii!<br>Kagura: es nuestro clima favorito  
>Sensshomaru: y salen en la noche no mas, que hacen en la tarde<br>Sango: dormir  
>Kikiou: dormir<br>Kagura: uhm...ya les dije lo que hago  
>todos: si si si! O.o! - lo dijeron rapido como para que se calle y no les venga nuevamente con la cuaresma<br>Kouga: y por que siempre usan negro?  
>Sango: es pecado vestir de negro?<br>Miroku: el negro como que ya no esta de moda, osea, vestir toda de negro  
>Inuyasha: o son gotikas?<br>Kikiou: nosotras...solo somos nosotras! no nos etiquetamos  
>Sango: si, solo somos nosotras mismas<br>Inuyasha: aaah!  
>Miroku: que bien, eso es bueno<br>Kikiou: si  
>Kouga: y siempre paran frias, no?<br>Kikiou: que?  
>Sango: que?<br>Inuyasha: nada nada  
>Kouga: usas lentes de contactos?<br>Kikiou: no, son naturales x?  
>Kouga: cambian de color<br>Kikiou:si asi son  
>Inuyasha: como los vampiros<br>Kikiou: O.o  
>Miroku: le gustan los vampiros?<br>Kagura: nos encantan no?  
>Sango: si...claro - mirandola como si fuera lo mas ñoño del mundo<br>Kikiou: si...  
>Kouga: y ustedes son vampiros?<br>todos: O.O! 

-Sango me apreto el brazo y mire en su dirección—

Sango: O.O!  
>Kikiou: O.O!, - su padre! estaba ahi! estaba ahi! <p>

-nos levantamos super rapido y nos fuimos, ya que el viejo la estaba llamando, Kagura salio tras nosotras—

**Narra Inuyasha**

todos: ooooh  
>Kouga: creo que meti la pata<br>Inuyasha: eso respondio a nuestra pregunta, y si metiste la pata!  
>Sensshomaru: nos van a seguir hablando, no se preocupen<br>Inuyasha: si supongo  
>Miroku: pero por que se fueron asi? Dios!<br>Inuyasha: y vieron como miro Sango? asi toda asustadanga!  
>Kouga: y Kikiou igual!<br>Sensshomaru: me estan empezando a asustar  
>Kouga: viejos, pero estas son vampiritas bien raras, por q salen de dia!<br>Sensshomaru: tiipo crepusculo!  
>Miroku: asii deben ser, las vampiritas en la actualidad, no como en la antiguedad<br>todos: sii es verdad  
>Inuyasha: wwa! y ahora q hacemos!<br>Kouga: alejemonos de ellas!  
>Inuyasha: sera peeejj...no se<br>Mirolu: ya vamos a ver q pasa  
>Inuyasha: sigamos con nuestra vida normal, ya sabemos q ellas son vampiros, de eso no hay duda<br>Miroku: la verdad es q megustariia hacer una cosa  
>Inuyasha: que?<br>Miroku: darles ajo  
>Inuyasha: ajo?<br>Miroku: sii! no ves q los vampiros odiian el ajo?  
>todos: ssii!<br>Miroku: hagamos eso  
>todos: ssii! <p>

Narra Sango  
>cuando vii a mi padre casi me muueroo!<br>Kikiou: hola! ^^  
>Kagura: sr. como sta?<br>papá: hola  
>Sango: hola papá<br>papá: y con qiien estaban?  
>paula: con...unos amigos<br>Kikiou: si, ella queria comer, asi que la acompañamos  
>papá: y no te dije que no te queria ver mas en este bar?<br>Sango: si, pero la estabamos acompañando a ella  
>papá: yo creo que tenia bastante compañia, vamos a la casa<br>Sango: uhm 

-me emputaba eso! lo odiaba! pero lo bueno es que mi madre sabe, y no me iba a decir nada, auch! la verdad es que si, por los chicos! estaba perdida—

Kikiou: te voy a llamar - en susurro  
>Sango: chau chicas - asenti, para confirmarle<br>Kagura: chau Sango! suerte  
>Sango: uufF! <p>

-me fui con mi padre, me trato en todo el camino! y aparte bajo y hablo con mi madre! diciendole que estaba con un monton de chicos ahi! en el Irish!  
>que estaba abrazadinga de ellos que tras que lo vi los solte que no se que y no se cuanto! hasta bebidas habia metido!<br>mi madre me trato un montoooon, aunque le dije que nada que ver, que no estabamos haciendo nada,y que los chicos eran nuestros amigos  
>que alla no daban bebidas a menores de edad, pero no me quiso escuchar y me castigo un mes!—<p>

**Narra Inuyasha**

Kouga: y como le damos el ajo  
>Miroku: uhm...no se, mira, cuando las veamos hay que sonseguirnos esas flores con ajos<br>Inuyasha: claro! y darselas - estabamos en la plaza,despues del "show" en el irish  
>Mioga: asi que eso hicieron las vampiras<br>Naraku: que raras  
>Inuyasha: asi son digamos, que mas le vamos hacer<br>Miroku: flor con ajo, como les decia, se las damos y ya vemos que hacen  
>Mioga: pero haber si vuelven, despues de lo que les dijeron<br>Inuyasha: es que queriamos quitarnos la duda de una vez!  
>Miroku: y sus respuestas no fueron detalladas, fueron muy genericas!<br>Kouga: si es verdad, asi que fue al grano con ellas, y ya vieron lo que paso  
>Mioga: pero ya vemos que hacen con el ajo no?<br>todos: ssii! 

**Sabado en la casa de ****Sango**

**Narra ****Sango**

-Las chicas se quedaron a dormir en mi casa, por la noche ordenamos pizza y nos sentamos en mi cama a contar cosas raras q nos habian pasado, asi cosas de miedo.  
>Sango: iia me diio miedo!<br>Kagura: waa! a mi tmb!  
>Kagome: ahora contemos chiistes!<br>Kikiou: no no! juguemos verdad o consecuencia!  
>todas: ssiii!<br>Kagome: sii! mejor! asii reiimos de las cosas q vamos hacer!  
>Sango: iia iia, pero primero chiistes por q despues no vamos a querer hacer nada por miedo!<br>Kagome: verdad  
>Kagura: sii sii verdad<br>Sango: entonces contemos chiistes  
>bno, nos pusimos a contar muchos chiistes, hasta q se nos fue el miedo, y ahii empezamos a jugar<br>Kagome: Kikiou!  
>Kikiou: reto<br>todas: ajajaja  
>KAgome: ia ia, te reto a q...llames a Inuyasha y le digas cosas<br>Kikiou:que?  
>todas: aaaaah!hahahaha<br>Kagome: sii! llamalo!  
>Kikiou: q cosas le digo puuej<br>Kagome: cualqiier cosa, asii hablale webadas!  
>Kikiou: uhm... no se<br>Kagome: asii como...te qiiero violar, o te quiiero comer!  
>Kagura: waaa violar! ahahahha<br>Kikiou: iia iia! cual es su numero  
>Sango: lo vas hacer?<br>Kikiou: claro! bah! es Inuyasha, osea hello,me cago en Inuyasha  
>todas: miie hahahahaha<br>KAgome: iia iia, toma llamalo en privado  
>Kikiou: iia dame<br>empezo a sonar el telefono  
>Inuyasha: hola?<br>Kikiou: hola...-Kikiou empezo a respirar como cansada - Inuyasha?  
>Inuyasha: si, quien es?<br>Kikiou: Inuyasha...-respiro- necesitoo tu cuerpo - respiro - qiiero tu sangre  
>Inuyasha: q? quien es!<br>Kikiou: tu sangre...-respiro - Inuyasha...  
>-Inuyasha colgo!-<br>todas: wuajajaajajajaja  
>Sango:lo asustaste!<br>Kikiou: ahahaha  
>KAgome: Kikiou te salio peeerfecto!<br>Kagura: wwoow!  
>Kikiou: hahaha ^^ <p>

1 mes despues 

Regresamos a la plaza felices de la vida...! xD 

Narra Inuyasha  
>nos podiia dejar de pensar en la llamada q reciibi esa noche! eran ellas lo sabiia! me miraban de vez en cuando, y yo no podiia<br>dejar de mirarlaas! q queriian conmigoo! .! me quiero hacer pipi de miedo! T.T  
>Kouga: qiiero hacerles la prueba del ajo<br>Inuyasha: hagamoselas  
>Mioga: trajiste ajo?<br>Inuyasha: sii, siempre los traigo, para cuando aparescan, aqii estan  
>Naraku: entonces vamos!<br>Kouga: vamos!  
>nos fuiimos con ellas, las saludamos de lejos, ellas no nos qiisieron dar la mano ni nada<br>Sango: q pasa  
>Inuyasha: para vos - le entrego la flor<br>Sango: O.O! eh...gracias? - la agarra, pero al ratingo la suelta  
>Inuyasha: q paso?<br>SAngo: ehm...un bicho!  
>Kouga: un bicho?<br>Kikiou: haber...- la alza pero lo tira de nuevo - ah! ( da un gritito )  
>Kouga: uhm q malas - la recoge<br>Sango: eso es ajo?  
>Inuyasha: sii xD<br>Kikiou: q feo!, odio el ajo  
>Sango: tambien yo, botalo!<br>Inuyasha: O.O!  
>Kouga: claro! - lo alsa, y lo bota en los arbustos<br>KAgome: uhm :S  
>Sango: vamonos de aqii<br>Inuyasha: nos vemos luego  
>Sango: chau!<br>Mioga: un bicho  
>Kouga: sii asi son ellas<br>Inuyasha: probemos llevarlas a la iglesia?  
>todos: jajajaja <p>

Narra Sango 

Sango: q idiota!  
>Kikiou: q bichasoo!<br>Kagome: no era un bicho! era las hojas nomas  
>Kikiou: weno pareciia un bicho xD<br>Sango: pero lo bote, por q la vii a mi prima! y ella me viio! imaginate! vio q Inuyasha me dio una flor! q habra pensado!  
>Kikiou: ajajaja baah! q importa, ella no es chiismosa no?<br>Sango: no se xD  
>KAgome: no creo! pa q te preocupas, ademas era ajo! nada romantico!<br>Sango: ja! a mi no me gusta el ajo  
>Kagome: a mi me gusta en el arroz<br>todas: jajajjaaj 

Narra Inuyasha

Mioga: son, viejo, sin duda  
>Inuyasha: puueejjj, increiible<br>NAraku: te juuro!  
>Inuyasha: despues de esa llamada...<br>Kouga: pero algo, actualizadas esas vampiritas no? xD  
>todos: jajaja<br>Kouga: see...!  
>Inuyasha: q mas van hacer puuejj <p>

Sgt Noche 

estabamos en la bolivar, sentadas, en la oscuridad  
>cuando se nos acerca alguien<br>Inuyasha: carajo! me asustaron  
>nadie dijo nada<br>Inuyasha: son ustedes no?  
>Kikiou: sii<br>Inuyasha: q hacen aqii, en lo oscuro!  
>KAgome: nos gusta estar aqii<br>Sango: alejadas de los problemas

KAgome: estas nervioso q pasa  
>Inuyasha: nervioso? ( dios mioO! como lo sabe! son vampiras! ) como sabes q estoii nervioso!<br>KAgome: jajaja soii adivina  
>Inuyasha: ah si...bno me voiI! chau! - se fue super rapiido! casii corriendo<br>Sango: lo asusaste  
>Kagome:ni q fuera tan estupido como para creersela<br>Kikiou: obvio q nos dimos cuenta, por como hablaba y moviia su pierna  
>Rin: osea, hasta un ciiego se daria cuenta<br>Sango: es muii raro, hasta me parece como si nos tuviera miedo!  
>todas: ajjajaja<br>Sango: bah! en serio,puej, parece como sii nos temiera  
>Kikiou: q nos va a tener miedo esee!<br>Sango: uhm...no se  
>Kikiou: tas alulu !<br>Kagome: alulu dijq  
>Kikiou: xD <p>

1 semana despues...

- Continuara . . .


End file.
